The Battle For Now
by Anthony Fremont
Summary: The last adventure of the USS Enterprise with STNG cast. This story will tie up all the loose threads, cleverly woven throughout the entire Star Trek history. 4th CHAPTER READY!
1. Default Chapter

THE BATTLE FOR NOW  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER I  
  
  
  
"Captain's Log, Stardate 20231." Captain Jellico's mind strays for a moment. Snapping himself out of it, he continues; Ahem. "Captain's Log, Stardate 20231.5, he barks into his terminal with a renewed, authoritative edge in his voice. "The USS Cairo has completed 14 months of mapping Quasar's in Sector 17 and is heading back to Starbase 24".  
  
Slamming the monitor closed he swings his chair around, surveying his Ready Room, stopping at the window, staring intently, as if looking for something. "What is wrong with me?" He thinks to himself. He had always been proud of his Ship and his accomplishments. But since his return from the Enterprise, he has found himself uneasy, dissatisfied with his command. He had proven himself capable of commanding a Galaxy Class Starship, why had Star Fleet not given him one to command? He proved his mettle by rescuing Captain Picard and by his handling of the Cardassians!  
  
The Enterprise is the flagship of the Federation; it's crew given much more consideration than other ships. Captain Jellico was sure the reports of the Enterprise's Senior Staff sabotaged any chance of his gaining command of a Galaxy Class Starship. "Ryker, Troi........you sure left my cheese out in the wind, didn't you?" "All I need is one more chance to distinguish myself." He thought assuredly. "Just one...more....chance!  
  
"Captain to the Bridge!" Captain Jellico snapped back to the here and now; "On my way!" As the doors to his Ready Room opened, the Bridge was a hive of activity! "Report!" He demanded as he took the Captain's Chair. "3 Klingon Battle Cruisers approaching, dead ahead!"; responded Commander Nah- Rub, the Cairo's Andorian 1st Officer. "On Screen!"; snapped Jellico! "Open Hailing Frequencies! This is Captain Jellico of the Federation Starship Cairo. What can we......" "The Klingon Battlecruisers are raising shields and powering up weapons!" Interrupted the excited Tactical Officer! "What the hell are they doing?"; asks Jellico to no one in particular? "Sir"; Science Officer Yamata interjects; "these readings can't be right." "Get to the point, Lieutenant!" Jellico replies, impatiently. "Sir"'; Yamata continues; "These Battlecruisers are Kayless Class!" "Kayless Class? They haven't been in service in 300 years!" Nah- Rub says in disbelief. As if a cruel response to Nah-Rub's disbelief the Cairo is rocked by a Phaser blast! "Believe it Number One! Shields up!" Orders Jellico! "Captain, shall we head for Starbase 24 and notify Starfleet Command?" Nah-Rub, anxiously asks. " Hold on Number 1, I think we can handle 3 Kayless Class Battlecruisers. They're probably held together with spit and chewing gum!" Jellico smugly replies.  
  
"Helmsman, set course for 4420 mark 3400, initiate battle sequence Jellico 5! bring all tubes to bear on the lead ship!" Jellico orders. In 3 blinding flashes, the Klingon ship is debris. "Well, let's see if the rest of those rust buckets have the stomach for..." Jellico is interrupted by Yamata. "Sir, about those rustbuckets......they're in mint condition! Like they've just come off the line!" The Cairo takes two critical hits. It looks like Captain Jellico has just overdrawn his ego account. Number 1 informs the Captain that the port Nacelle has ruptured and suggests they retreat. "Not on your life!" says Jellico, "they're only Kayless Class. I'm not turning my tail and running from two 300-year-old ships! I'll show StarFleet what a real Captain can do! Heading 047 mark 432, attack sequence Jellico Alpha!". As the Battlecruisers close in it is obvious that whatever action Star Fleet takes on Captain Jellico, it will have to be posthumous. In seconds the Cairo is no more. 


	2. Chapter II

THE BATTLE FOR NOW  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER II  
  
  
  
Admiral Jean Luc-Picard looked out at the auditorium, into the faces of the young Ensigns. "You have all completed the most rigorous training in the Galaxy. Your instructors, here at Star Fleet Academy, Star Fleet Command, and myself, all feel you are ready to take your places among the stars. For you, the adventure is just beginning! Congratulations to Star Fleet Academy's graduating class of 20231!" As deafening applause and cheers erupt and the young Ensigns toss their caps into the air. Admiral Picard, smiles and exits the stage.  
  
Beginning his third year as Head of Star Fleet Academy, Admiral Picard is still surprised at how much these commencement exercises emotionally affect him. He feels the excitement and sense of wonder and awe that his graduating students feel. Yet part of him is glad, relieved, that for him, the adventure is over. Since the deaths of his brother and nephew, the stars have lost their hold on him as the gravity of Earth pulled him home.  
  
"Admiral! Admiral Picard!" The admiral smiles to himself, as he recognizes the always urgent, out of breath voice and imperative shuffle of Ensign Terrance Keel, youngest son of his late friend, Captain Walker Keel and his eager, young assistant. "Yes, Ensign, what can I do for you?" The Admiral asks, turning to watch, the breathless Ensign take wide strides to catch up with him. Ensign Keel has only been with him for a little over 6 months, since his prior Assistant, a Vulcan, was assigned to a Star Ship. Admiral Picard found the young Ensign's enthusiasm and "eager to please" attitude, refreshing from the cold, efficient manner of his old assistant. "There's a sub-space, Priority One message for you in your office, sir. From Captain Riker!" The out of breath, Ensign, practically turned blue, getting that last sentence, out. "Thank you Ensign Keel, I'm on my way. Will Riker, what could he possible want? I haven't heard from him in over a year." Thought Admiral Picard as he entered his office and sat down at his desk.  
  
"Open Priority One Channel, Authorization Picard, Alpha 1, 4, zero 4" As the image of Captain Riker flickers on the view screen, Admiral Picard isn't sure if he's more anxious to see his former First Officer, or to catch a glimpse of the Bridge of his beloved, Enterprise. "Will, my old friend. Good to hear from you! Have you been taking care of my ship?" The levity in the Admiral's voice quickly fades as he notices the grim, somber expression on Captain Riker's face. "Will, what's wrong?" quickly adjusting his tone to one of extreme concern. "I need to see you......soon! The Enterprise will be arriving at Earth in 3 days." The usual jovial Will Riker was completely devoid of any jocularity. "The Enterprise? Here? In 3 days?" What for?" The Admiral is completely puzzled. For a star ship to return to Earth, is extremely rare, Especially the FlagShip of the Federation. "Will, why is the Enterprise returning to earth?" Admiral Picard could not believe what he was hearing. "To be de-commissioned. Most of the Senior Staff is to be debriefed at Star Fleet Headquarters. Sir, we need your help." The Admiral had never seen his former First Officer so anxious, so puzzled, so.....desperate. "Will, I've heard nothing of this. Do you have any idea what this is about?" "Well, Sir, I've had Data analyze all the transfers, initiated by Star Fleet, in the last year. They have all shared, one common experience." "Well go on Will, drop the other shoe for heaven's sake!" Admiral Picard was beginning to feel anxious, himself. "Admiral, in every case, the person transferred, has been involved in a temporal experience." "Will, if that is the case then I would. have......." "Admiral Picard?" Ensign Keel's voice chirps through the intercom. "You are ordered to Star Fleet Command, immediately!" Feeling a void forming in the pit of his stomach, the surprised Admiral turns back to the view screen. "Well, Will" Admiral Picard says, with a sigh; "It looks like the other shoe, has just dropped." 


	3. Chapter 3

THE BATTLE FOR NOW  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER III  
  
  
  
Ensign Terrance Keel stepped out side into the courtyard of Star Fleet Academy's Administration Building, and took in a long, slow, breath of the sweet ocean breeze. "Ahhhhhhh!" He sighed; "Nothing like June in San Francisco!" Keel thought that it couldn't get any better than this. 20 years old, graduated at the top of his class, assigned as Aide to the Head of Star Fleet Academy, who also happens to be one of the most decorated and admired Admirals in the history of Star Fleet,.....Admiral Jean-Luc Picard. Everything was going according to plan. His plan.  
  
"Buy you a drink, Sailor?" Keel spun around, coming face to face with Lt. Commander Robin Lefler. "I'm sorry, ma'am!?" Keel was caught totally offguard, a position he grossly detests. "Don't apologize Ensign, you haven't done anything to be sorry for..........yet!" The beautiful Lt. Commander amusingly retorted. Keel, just stared at her, shocked. "Lefler's rule number 51. Whenever the "keel" of a sleek new ship comes within sensor range........make that first contact!" She continued with the widest, prettiest grin and a set of dimples he could never resist. "Would you mind keeping your voice down? Do you want the entire faculty of Star Fleet Academy to hear?" Keel said in a half whisper as he briskly took her by the arm off the main pathway of the courtyard. "Are you assaulting a superior officer, Ensign." Lefler, laughs still sporting those absolutely delicious dimples. Ensign Keel just couldn't believe the situation he'd gotten himself into, ever since meeting this Warp Core of passion, two months ago. Seven years his senior, head of the Academy's Engineering Department and a superior officer. These kinds of relationships were definitely not the norm, but not being the norm was what Robin Lefler was all about.  
  
"Oh calm down! Take her down to impulse power, Terry!" The bemused Lt. Commander says, shaking her finger at him in a mock dressing down. "I just don't want this whole thing to get out of hand! We have careers to think about, Robin." Keel had a game plan and a romance with a senior officer was not part of it. But the gravitational pull she generated on him was overpowering.  
  
"Anyway, Terry, isn't it just terrible about the Cairo?" She asked, glancing around to make sure no one else was within earshot." Keel looked up to the stars, shaking his head; "I still can't believe it. Captain Jellico was one of my idols." "And the top Starship Captain of the fleet, since Admiral Picard took the position here at Star Fleet Academy." Lefler added. "Did you know he was up for command of the "Tiberius"? she continued? "The "Tiberius", no I didn't know." The "Tiberius" thought Keel. Star Fleet's newest Prometheus Class, Star Ship. Touted as the ultimate ship of exploration and named after Captain James T. Kirk, the Tiberius was also rumored to be the most heavily shielded and armed ship in the fleet. Robin interrupts Keel's musings. "Terry! Terry! The scuttlebutt around the big wig's is that the Cairo was destroyed by, get this, Kahless Class Battlecruisers!" "What? You've got to be joking!" Keel just couldn't buy the thought of 300 year old Klingon ships still in operation, let alone destroying a Federation Star Ship. "And that's not all" Robin continued; "I was walking near the Temporal Mechanics Complex and they've closed off another wing. That makes a total of 3 in the last year!" It was obvious that Robin was really bothered by this. "Well" Keel snaps; "Let's head to ChinaTown for some dim sum and that drink you promised me." Keel says, taking Robin by the arm. Apparently not too concerned as to who might see them. "I just happened to have accidentally overheard a priority one message that Admiral Picard received from Captain Riker of the Enterprise!" "Will Riker?" Robin asks in surprise. "This should be good, Terry. I'll make that 2 drinks." 


	4. CHAPTER IV

THE BATTLE FOR NOW  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER IV  
  
  
  
Captain Riker paced back and forth in his quarters. He felt like the caged lion at the Federation Zoo in New York that he'd once seen as a boy. He'd felt uneasy since Deanna was transferred to Star Fleet Medical last month. Her last day in the shuttle bay...was...well, wasn't exactly the way he had envisioned his goodbye would be to his Imzati. He'd been feeling so empty, like part of him was missing. Part of him was missing. The best part...her.  
  
"Captain. Priority 1 communiqué from Admiral Nechayev at Star Fleet Command." The nasal whine of Ensign Adame was unmistakable. It always reminded him of a feedback tone on a com-badge gone bad. "I'll take it in my Ready Room, Ensign.... and have Commander Data meet me there with the information I requested!" Anything to get out of his stuffy quarters. Will couldn't believe the tedious and mundane missions the Enterprise had been on in the last two years. He never thought he could become bored on any Star Ship, let alone the Enterprise.  
  
As the doors of the Turbo-Lift opened onto the Bridge, he just shook his head in frustration as he gazed upon the droll scene that had become all too common place. His bridge was buzzing with all the urgency and excitement of a Vulcan Motivational Seminar.  
  
Making a beeline for his Ready Room, he barely acknowledged his Bridge crew. Almost embarrassed for them, and him. He seated himself at his desk, turned on his viewscreen. "Yes Admiral! It's good to see you. It's been a long time". "Well, Captain, perhaps we can do some catching up!" replied the Admiral in her usual terse manner. "I beg your pardon?" Will was a little taken aback, usually Nechayev got right to the point. "Let me get right to the point, Captain. The Enterprise is ordered back to Earth, most of your crew will be given extended shore leave. You will report to Star Fleet Command immediately upon your arrival." "Admiral, I don't understand, the Enterprise isn't due for a re-fit for another 2 years, we..." Nechayev cut Will off with 6 words he thought he would never hear, and now that he did hear them, his blood ran cold. "The Enterprise is to be de-commissioned. See you in three days. Admiral Nechayev out.  
  
Before Will could recover the door to his Ready Room signaled. "The Enterprise.... de-commissioned, crew re-assigned..." Nechayev's communiqué had totally taken the wind out of his sails. Well, he wanted some break from the humdrum rut he'd been in. "Geeesh! Be careful what you wish for...!" Guinan had always told him, he thought. The door buzzer sounded again. Coming back down to reality, Captain Riker responded; "Come in!" Enter Commander Data. "I have the information you requested, Captain." "Take a seat Number 1." Will motioned to one of the chairs at his desk. Commander Data was now First Officer of the Enerprise. "Is everything alright, Sir?" Data inquired, noticing the troubled look on Captain Riker's face. "No, Data. In fact nothing is alright.!" Barked the angry Captain. Hitting his COM button, he orders; "Ensign Adame, get me Admiral Picard at Star Fleet Academy, Priority 1 and scrambled."  
  
"Captain, is there anything I can do." Inquires a concerned Data. "Yes Data, there is, just don't say anything and hand me that data pad, with your findings on it." Riker reaches for the data pad, looks it over, raises his eyebrows and looks up at Data.  
  
. Ricer's com-panel beeps. He quickly pushes the button. Ensign Adame immediately whines, Admiral Picard to speak with you. "Will, my old friend. Good to hear from you! Have you been taking care of my ship?" Admiral Picard's voice booms over the com-channel as the image of a grinning Jean-Luc Picard fills the screen and then quickly fades as he notices the grim, somber expression on Captain Ricer's face. "Will, what's wrong?" quickly adjusting his tone to one of extreme concern. "I need to see you......soon! The Enterprise will be arriving at Earth in 3 days." The usual jovial Will Riker was completely devoid of any jocularity. "The Enterprise? Here? In 3 days?" What for?" The Admiral is completely puzzled. For a star ship to return to Earth, is extremely rare, Especially the flagship of the Federation. "Will, why is the Enterprise returning to earth?" Admiral Picard could not believe what he was hearing. "To be de- commissioned." Data looks at Captain Riker, as this is definitely news to him. "Most of the Senior Staff is to be debriefed at Star Fleet Headquarters. Sir, we need your help." Riker continues. The Admiral had never seen his former First Officer so anxious, so puzzled, so.....Desperate. "Will, I've heard nothing of this. Do you have any idea what this is about?" "Well, Sir, I've had Data analyze all the transfers, initiated by Star Fleet, in the last year. They have all shared, one common experience." "Well go on Will, drop the other shoe for heaven's sake!" Admiral Picard was beginning to feel anxious, himself. "Admiral, in every case, the person transferred, has been involved in a temporal experience." At that instant, both the former Captain and the current Captain of the Enterprise stop dead in their tracks. "We've had this conversation before, haven't we?" Riker asks hesitantly, as if not really wanting his former Captain to answer. "Will, I believe we have." Picard answers gravely. "Will, if Star Fleet Command is transferring crews involved in temporal experiences, then I would. have......." "Admiral Picard?" Ensign Keel's voice chirps through the intercom. "You are ordered to Star Fleet Command, immediately!" Feeling a void forming in the pit of his stomach, the surprised Admiral turns back to the view screen. "Well, Will" Admiral Picard says, with a sigh; "It looks like the other shoe, has just dropped...again!" 


	5. IMPORTANT NOTICE

THE BATTLE FOR NOW  
  
  
  
  
  
NOTICE  
  
  
  
I'VE BEEN HEARING A LOT OF SCUTTLEBUTT ABOUT "NEMESIS", THE 10TH ST MOVIE.  
  
NOW, WITH THE RELEASE OF TRAILERS, IT SEEMS THAT SOME OF MY WORST FEARS HAVE BEEN CONFIRMED. I HAD THE IDEA FOR "THE BATTLE FOR NOW" SINCE "FIRST CONTACT" AND NEVER GOT AROUND TO WRITING IT. NOW I MAY HAVE TO PAY FOR MY PROCRASTINATION.  
  
TO GET TO THE POINT IT APPEARS THAT "THE BATTLE FOR NOW" IS TREADING TERRITORY THAT "NEMESIS" HAS ALREADY COVERED. SO I HAVE NO OTHER CHOICE BUT TO WAIT AND SEE THE MOVIE AND DECIDE WIHETHER OR NOT TO CONTINUE WITH "THE BATTLE FOR NOW".  
  
THIS NOTICE IS DIRECTED TO ANYONE WHO HAPPENS TO CARE.  
  
THANKS A BUNCH. IN THE MEANTIME, I'LL START WORK ON SOME OF MY OTHER IDEAS. 


End file.
